Camp Winter
by SabrinaArendelle4ever
Summary: Elsa Arendelle is living her dream. She has has finally been invited to attend Camp Winter, a boarding school for the next generation of winter-Olympians, who live and train, trying to make their vision reality. Here she will meet friends and enemies, including Jack Frost, the class-hottie and badboy. It's hate at first sight. But can hatred turn to friendship, or perhaps...love?


**Heya guys, it's me-SabrinaArendelle4ever- presenting to you my 2****nd**** story, Camp Winter! (Yay I'm not a newbie anymore!) **

**I am soooo grateful towards all of the amazing feedback towards my other story, Mount Burgness University(Fanfiction), so I've decided to start a new story (just a random idea in my head!)!**

**To clarify, this story is winter-sport orienteered, so there's not really gonna be any horses or riding in it (sadly!), and I'm not really that much of an expert on skiing , so I apologize in advance!**

**This is, again, a Modern AU so probably no powers (?), but I'm also thinking of writing another fanfic with powers, so look out for that in that in the future!(Crossover with Harry Potter!)**

**Anyway, please, please follow, vote and review-I will do a shout out to the first person who reviews, and the first person to vote/favourite!**

**I do not own any of the characters, blah de blah…**

**Also, this is summer camp, but with winter camp instead…so yeah… (It's confusing!)**

**Ages:**

**Elsa (16)**

**Anna (13)**

**Punzie (14)**

**Merida (16)**

**Astrid (15)**

**Jack (16)**

**Hans (15)**

**Pitch (17)**

**Aster B. (16)**

**Kristoff (15)**

**Flynn (17)**

**Sandy (16)**

**Meg (17)**

**Herc (16)**

**Hiccup (15)**

**Jamie (14)**

**Tooth (15)**

**Jasmine (15)**

**Aladdin (16)**

**This story is mainly Jelsa, Kristanna, Flynnzel and Hiccstrid, but there might be some Merricup and Hanna!**

**Anyway, let's get on with the story…**

**Elsa's P.O.V**

Rrrriiiiipppp…

With shaking hands, I slip the piece of paper out of its pristine-clean envelope.

My stomach is sick with nerves.

Wide-eyed, I stare at the piece of paper, wondering what on earth it could say.The suspense was killing me. I unfold the letter in record amount of time-nearly tearing it during the process- and score its contents hungrily.

Silence. And then…

"Oohhmmyyggoodd! Igotin! I got in! I GOT IN! Aaagh!" Anna, my younger sister, shouts, and starts to do a weird sort of celebratory dance around the kitchen. Her words echo my thoughts exactly.

Anna's excitement was impossible not to get caught up in, and soon, in the midst of all the screaming, I was twirling round the kitchen too, laughing fit too burst. I couldn't stop a broad grin splitting all over my face, at the thought of getting one of the very, sought-after places at the camp that I had merely dreamed of, a couple of years back. It was an opportunity of a lifetime, and I couldn't believe I'd been accepted!

Vaguely, out of the corner of my eye, I could see my parents smiling fondly at our excitement. But I didn't pay that much attention- I was too busy being dragged around the place by Anna.

"We got i-i-nn! We got i-i-nn!" She bellowed.

"You bet we did little sis," I laughed, and jokingly swiped at her head. "With your temper, they don't have a choice!"

"Hey-that's not fair! I don't have a fiery temper!" Anna cried, then crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue at me. "You, however, are a _completely _different story!"

"Watch it Anna! Otherwise you'll become my next victim!" I said, and pounced on her, giving no chance to shield herself from my brutal tickling. She shrieked with laughter, and tried desperately to try and worm herself away from my killer grip, only to find it was impossible.

My mum rolled her eyes. "Come on girls, save your 6-year-old-antics for later."

I pulled away guiltily, cheeks flaming red.

I was 16 now-it was time to grow up, and act more like an adult! Hadn't I made myself a promise, that when I reached my sweet-sixteen, I would transform from a slightly immature teenager, into an elegant, sophisticated young woman.

But so far, it hadn't happened.

Anna hardly seemed bothered by this statement though, and just stuck her hands in her pockets, in her particularly, goofy, 13-year-old-way.

"Well I was just wondering… if we _might_ be allowed to finish our breakfast?" Mum raised her eyebrows sarcastically. My eyes immediately flew over to where the abandoned breakfast bowls still stood, only half-empty.

"Oh, yeah…" I mumbled, and hurried back to my chair, tucking a lose strand of platinum-blonde behind my ear. I busied myself, by clearing away my pile of unopened cards and gifts off the table, to give us at least some breathing space.

_16 Today, Happy Birthday, Sweet 16, Happy Birthday Elsa _stared up at me, singing their messages into my brain.

Today, like you probably already guessed, is my birthday. July 6th.

This is kinda strange, as I always considered myself more of a 'winter spirit'. You know, with my love of snow, ice-skating and everything.

But I guess it's just gonna stay one of the world's greatest mysteries.

Olaf, our Labrador, gave me a huge doggy smile, as I sat back down at the table, which was not a surprise, since it was almost feeding time.

Dogs! They're almost as bad as men!

I rolled my eyes, but laughed and patted him gently on his head. I glanced back at my discarded presents, lying on the breakfast bar.

There had been loads of them, from both friends and family, but this letter made up for all of them. I could barely contain my happiness.

But I had to practice. I couldn't just take this place for granted. Instinctively, I looked for the beautiful, new pair of ice-skates, lying abandoned on the table-a gift from my cousin, Punzie. I was itching to try them out, and it took all my willpower not to get up, walk over and put them on.

They were stunning, with smooth, silver blades and creamy, soft leather, custom built to fit only me. Tiny, embroidered snowflakes decorated the leather. Perfect.

Already, I could imagine myself leaping across the rink, as graceful as a silver swan.

"Hey… Mum…Dad… Can we go to the ice-skating rink later on…please?" I tried to remain focused, but I had slipped into dreamer mode, which wasn't the most persuasive of ways to get what I wanted. Unfortunately I haven't inherited the same gene pool as Anna, which allowed her to win my parents over with her puppy-dog eyes. I had to do it the old-fashioned way, with good, old point and reason. Damn!


End file.
